1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for shearing foil or other material wraps on the necks of bottles and more particularly pertains to a new bottle foil cutter for shearing foil or other material wraps on the necks of bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for shearing foil or other material wraps on the necks of bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for shearing foil or other material wraps on the necks of bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,415; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,855; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,206; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,725.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bottle foil cutter. The inventive device includes a housing with an inner surface defining a bore through the housing, and a cutting member disposed within the bore.
In these respects, the bottle foil cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shearing foil or other material wraps on the necks of bottles.